1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to plastic product manufacturing processes and more particularly to a process of manufacturing a plastic product with decorated surfaces (e.g., an inner surface of the plastic product) by forming a thin film structure made of natural or synthetic fiber, placing the thin film structure in a mold, and injecting a thermoplastic material into a space between the thin film structure and the mold.
2. Description of Related Art
Plastic products are widely used in our daily life. Further, an aesthetic surface of a plastic product is desired. Therefore, techniques for decorating plastic surfaces are available. For example, IMD (In-mold decoration) is a type of plastic molding for decorating plastic surfaces with color and/or with an abrasion resistant coat. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of processes of decorating plastic surfaces are constantly being sought.